A veces, cuando las palabras faltan, también sobran
by jacque-kari
Summary: Hikari sufrió una pérdida importante y Yamato quiere consolarla, aunque no encuentra las palabras para hacerlo [Yamakari dedicado a 0.1-san]
_**Disclaimer:**_ _Digimon_ es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation,** no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 _Para 0.1-san_

 _Lamento tu pérdida_

* * *

 _ **A veces, cuando las palabras faltan, también sobran**_

Un sonido estrepitoso llenó la habitación cuando el espejo impactó contra el suelo y se rompió en un montón de pedazos que salieron disparados en todas direcciones.

Hikari flexionó las rodillas y rápidamente recopiló cada trozo, intentando arreglarlo, pero pronto se hizo evidente que habría un pequeño hueco en el centro que no podría completar. Si bien algunos trozos eran grandes, otros eran pequeñísimos, demasiado como para ubicarlos en la habitación, como si fueran motas de polvo que acabaran de desintegrarse con el viento.

Sonrió tristemente ante la ironía de que aquel objeto, aunque inanimado, estuviera tan incompleto como ella. Así se sentía, incompleta desde que sus padres le comunicaron que su abuela falleció hace ya más de doce horas. En ese momento se suponía que se preparaba para el velorio, pero tenía un nudo atravesado en la garganta que no le permitía ni tragar. No podría hacerlo, salir y ver a toda esa gente honrando a la que fue como su segunda madre, a la mujer que le arrebataron injustamente antes de tiempo.

La primera lágrima que tanto estuvo conteniendo se deslizó por fin por su mejilla derecha casi en el mismo momento que alguien golpeaba a la puerta. No contestó, sabía que no le saldría la voz ni aunque lo intentara, y por fortuna la persona que estaba del otro lado decidió entrar de todos modos.

Era Yamato. Pudo ver su cabello rubio a través del raudal de lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

—Hikari —llamó él—. ¿Qué pasó? Levántate… puedes lastimarte.

Le extendió una mano para ayudarla, pensando en dejarla sentada en la cama e ir por algo para limpiar, pero la chica frustró sus planes al rodearlo con sus brazos y enterrar la cabeza en su pecho. Sus sollozos le parecieron la música más triste que había oído en su vida, como cientos de violines desgarrando el aire con las notas equivocadas.

Torpemente llevó sus manos a la espalda de la chica y la presionó contra su propio cuerpo. No sabía cómo actuar en situaciones como esa, solo sabía que su novia lo necesitaba y si no podía hablar, si no sabía qué decir, al menos podía sostenerla hasta que se calmara.

La arrebujó entre sus brazos e inclinó la cabeza, posando suavemente el mentón en su coronilla, y cerró los ojos tragándose cada amarga nota que salía de sus labios. Quería convertir sus gemidos en una canción feliz, decirle algo que pudiera consolarla, pero todo lo que podía hacer era estar ahí, impotente ante el dolor de la menor. Se sintió un inútil, incluso más que cuando oía llorar a Takeru y no podía hacer nada porque no sabía qué hacer.

No soportaba ver a la gente llorar y menos a gente que quería, nunca se llevó bien con las lágrimas, ni propias ni ajenas, pero Taichi le había advertido antes de subir que Hikari no había llorado.

—Temo que esté conteniéndolo todo ahí dentro y termine explotando —le confesó en un susurro amargo.

Ahora que la chica lloraba, era bueno, ¿verdad? Era mejor que amarrar todo el dolor en un nudo y tragárselo hasta el fondo. Llorar hacía bien, era liberador. Y él iba dejarla hacerlo todo lo que quisiera.

El llanto y los espasmos no se detuvieron hasta un buen tiempo después. No habría sabido precisar cuánto, bien podían ser cinco minutos como podían ser veinte. Nadie había subido por ellos todavía, por lo que suponía que no había pasado demasiado.

Hikari se apartó lentamente, pálida y temblorosa. Tenía la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados. Pensó que incluso así lucía bonita.

—Lo lamento —susurró con un amago de sonrisa—. No podía detenerme y sé que odias…

La hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Yo debería ser el que me disculpe por no saber qué decir. No soy como Takeru, él tendría las palabras precisas en este momento.

La castaña negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

—No hay palabras precisas en una situación como esta. A veces, cuando las palabras faltan, también sobran.

—Hikari…

—Gracias por dejarme llorar. Necesitaba hacerlo, pero no pude hasta que se me cayó ese espejo y me di cuenta de que no va volver… no importa cuánto busque o la llame, ella… ya no está. Como ese trozo del espejo que no voy a encontrar.

Yamato rodeó la cintura de la castaña con un brazo y volvió a cobijarla contra su pecho.

—Quizá no es tan evidente como cuando alguien pierde un brazo o una pierna en un accidente, pero se siente igual, como si acabaran de arrancarme algo de cuajo. ¿Cómo voy a llenar ese vacío?

El chico supo que no esperaba una respuesta, pero aun así se esforzó por sacar una de sus labios.

—No lo sé —replicó con sinceridad—. Supongo que no puedes llenar un vacío así. Simplemente se queda para recordarte lo que has perdido y que a pesar de ello sigues viva. Te demuestra que eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

Hikari se apartó con brusquedad y él temió haber empeorado las cosas con sus torpes palabras. Eso no era un consuelo, lo sabía.

Para su sorpresa, ella le sonrió.

—Y tú no eres tan malo con las palabras como crees —susurró, y seguidamente se apoyó en las puntas de los pies para alcanzar sus labios y sellar aquellas palabras con un beso.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Pensé que si todo lo que podía hacer por ti era dedicarte algunas palabras, podía hacerlo mejor. Por eso escribí esto, aunque me temo que quedó algo triste. La intención era animarte un poco.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
